fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EagleWizard08
Welcome Hi, welcome to the EagleWizard08! Thanks for your edit to the File:Iriel.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 04:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi hi there! [[User:Malek Kriya|'MrCharge']] ([[User talk:Malek Kriya|'Ice Dragon']]) 03:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello Pages like that get deleted on the spot, that's how it is, we have standards here. You being new doesn't change that, there were plenty of newbies that managed to do better. You are not the first person new to wikia to join this fanon. We're not expecting perfection when you start, but there is a bare minimum. Also, with pages like that, it is a gamble to bother giving a warning for what is supposed to just be deleted as the user could be a vandal or troll — not that you are, but you understand what I mean. So, no, I'm not going to respect pages like that. It's your job to respect the rules and standards of any wiki that you join, that's an obvious reality of joining any kind of website on the internet. The moral of the story? Respect the websites that you join. Anyway, if you need help, feel free to ask. A good principle to "live" by when you're just learning about wikia is to "ask then do," it will save us both time and help you improve a lot faster. With all that said, for page formatting, speak with LastationLover5000 (aka Aha), for magic, speak with Perchan, for rules, you can speak with me. That in addition with help from Six should get you on the right path. Welcome to the FTF. 05:05:09 Wed RP Hey bud, it's your turn for the RP. --Ventus (talk) 16:04, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Your up, Eagle. --Ventus (talk) 23:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm a girl, lol. Anyway, go ahead, but call it "Shadow Devil Slayer Magic (Eaglewizard)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:11, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I was asleep when it happened. You need to have a complete formatted article upon publishing. Anyway, here you go. I've added in the basic sections so it won't happen again. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Trinity Battle It's still your go in The Trinity Battle Eagle --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 03:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) well im going to bed im really tired so I'll do my turn on the battle tomorrow SorrowJeff (talk) 08:14, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Don't take any offense to this, but I don't know you. That doesn't entirely rule out the possibility of us doing an rp, I'm just gonna need a little bit more information; like which character(s) you'll be using, whether it will combat or story based, or if there was a particular character you wanted me to use. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:11, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Well then, how about you go through my roster of characters and choose which one you'd like to face off against. For the record, only some of them are currently combat ready, then we can have a battle. For the record, I only due fights when there's someone to judge. That's more so to keep me in check as opposed to my opponent. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:55, July 30, 2017 (UTC) sure we can RP. What kind, what characaters did you want to use and waht characters do you want me to use. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 00:03, July 31, 2017 (UTC) I'd need a little time to make sure I've got all the necessary information on his page, but other than that, I can rp with him. Although, Armin doesn't have a large cache of Black Steel on him, at least not enough to make a sword with. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:40, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Sure! I would love to rp with you! User talk:Bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:47, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Sure! User talk:Bluemage1992 Bluemage1992bluemage1992 15:26, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Yes. I would like help with that. User talk:Bluemage1992 Bluemage1992bluemage1992 00:10, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I certainly appreciate the offer, but I just like writing the character's, not really into rp. User talk:TufftierChicken Well, i just finished my character Idris Himura and would love to try him out in an RP setting. I will let you chose your character, but would prefer a 1v1 battle, but we could discuss it more as we continue if you want to make it a 2v2 or something. We should probably come up with a name and a scenario for it. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 02:16, August 5, 2017 (UTC) It's fine, and sure, feel free to use it. CaliLife (talk) 23:19, August 10, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife That is a style only for my Bestial (Bluemage1992) race. The user cannot have magic to perform or use. So he can't be a Mage. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 20:51, August 11, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Just put your name in brackets after the article name since it's your version. Go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 05:01, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Sure! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:33, August 13, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992